


Hold It, Focus

by OhHarold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry Styles, Actor Louis Tomlinson, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Masturbation, Practice safe sex guys. Seriously., Rimming, Singer Harry Styles, Smut, Unsafe Sex, age gap, watermelon sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHarold/pseuds/OhHarold
Summary: The one where 19-year-old Rockstar Harry Styles already felt like his life had come to a dead end until he’s offered a role alongside Hollywood heartthrob Louis Tomlinson
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 245
Collections: Bottom Harry Fic Fest





	Hold It, Focus

**Author's Note:**

> First and Foremost, Massive thank you to PocketSunshineHarry, the most amazing mod! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this fic as much as I have writing it! Please sprinkle some Kudos around if your really like it! 
> 
> Harry is 19, Louis is 38. If you’re not cool with that, then don’t read it! Just skip on your merry way to the next fic! 
> 
> I’ve tried to tag everything I could remember but if anything has been missed just drop a comment! 
> 
> Inspirations have come from Call Me By Your Name, see if you can spot them! 
> 
> Without further ado, ENJOY!!!!

Hold it, focus

ACT 1

Imagine a train driving into - wait no. Imagine a freight train driving into a normal train that is simultaneously being bombed by little space aliens wanting to take over the world; now that is what Harry Styles’ head feels like when he first opened his eyes. Rough, huh?

Okay so to be fair, it was all his own doing so don’t feel sorry for him at all. His last night on tour ended in a multitude of mixed drinks and god knows what drugs. As he tried to roll out of bed, he hit the floor hard and released the most weak groan. The rockstar managed to get himself onto his knees and crawl over the random bodies - not dead, just in various states of post-party unconsciousness. The mirror showed an interesting sight. He was lucky he had a pretty face or the image reflected back could have looked like the portrait of Dorian Grey with the night he had. 

Harry was clad only in his leather trousers, his hair sweat matted and his left over stage glitter makeup had smeared from his face and chest to pretty much every bit of visible skin. He resembled a kid’s drawing - the ones who insist their pictures must be completed by a fountain of glitter glue. 

He let his head fall forward, making a soft thunk on the mirror. He relished in the cool glass on his hot head. Harry opened his eyes to see the reflection back, slightly blurred by how close he was. His breathing deepened, puckering his lips to blow out more air. He couldn’t believe how fed up he was with the 19 year old train wreck rockstar staring back at him. He desperately wanted to punch a mirror because that’s what people did in the movies when they felt like that but the boy had a little more common sense than that. 

Harry stood onto his jelly legs and snuck out of the guest room suite. There was no way he’d let people into his actual private space, especially not the hangers-on who just want a little slice out of rock sensation Styles. His leather pants squeaked as he zigzagged down the corridor towards the private side of his mansion. It looked like the possible entrance to The Bat Cave as it’s door disappeared into the wall and you would only know it was there if you knew it was there. 

He snuck through his little secret hole in the wall into a secondary corridor and walked directly to his actual bedroom. The 19-year-old collapsed onto his bed despite knowing his handler, Jane would be kicking out the party-goers about now and then coming to overwork him some more. 

Harry didn’t bother getting rid of the glitter or his leather pants, he just pulled his duvet over his head and tucked himself around his teddy. It made him feel grounded, holding onto something tightly in a dusky fairy light glow. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t get to enjoy his tranquility for long as his business phone let out a horrifically shrill dinging noise on his bedside. It actually made him want to sob in frustration, he was so close to a moment of peace. Harry frowned and stuck his arm out of his duvet cave patting around for the wretched device. 

He cleared his throat and in his best ‘business voice’ answered the phone, “Hello, you’ve reached Harry Styles.”

“Hi Harry, It’s Will Conan.”

He sat bolt upright, flinging his duvet off his head, his eyes as wide as saucers. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the idea that the Will Conan was ringing him. Harry obviously had some inclination about why he was calling, he did audition for one of his films three months ago. Even though, Harry was surprised that he was ringing him personally to let him down easy to tell him that he didn’t get the part, he was still too buzzed that the Will Conan was calling him.

“Conan, wow, hi!” He winced at the squeaky pitch of his voice, “how can I help you?”

“Well, I understand a few months ago you audition for the lead role in KINGS but-”

Here comes the overwhelming disappointment that could only add to Harry’s hollow feeling right now.

“No, no, I understand. I’m just glad you gave me an opportunity, y’know. I’m not exactly the kind of guy you’d go for and I’m on the complete wrong line of work but anyways it’s a real honour even to audition for-”

“Harry, son, you’ve got the wrong end of the stick. I still very much want you as part of the cast, just not the main character. Now keep an open mind. I’m hoping you’ll consider the role of Jazz.”

Harry’s heart felt like it stopped beating for a moment or two. On one hand he’s just been cast in a major motion picture, on the other, taking the role of Jazz would be… brave. From what he remembered from his audition piece for the other character, playing Jazz would be the most honest version of himself ever presented to the world. Jazz was unapologetically himself - a gay, effeminate, confident man - who just so happened to be a prostitute. Now Harry wasn’t a prostitute in the literal sense but figuratively he felt like he was selling his body to the massing crowds, putting on a false persona - the strong masculine womaniser - to scrape through to the other side. It would be ridiculously freeing playing a role he related to and also playing an actual role in an actual film, rather than the fake rockstar Harry Styles.

“I don’t want to pressure you son, but i can see you doing amazing things with this role. I'll give you some time to think it over.” Will jolted him out of his mind-numbing spiral.

“No! No! I mean yes! I don’t need time to think it over. I want it. I’m your Jazz.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t need to think it over-”

“Nope. No. I’m in this 100 percent.” Harry clutched his duvet to his chest and rested his head on his knees, waiting for Will to respond.

“That’s amazing. You’ll be great. We’re going to have the first fittings and what have you next week. We’ll also get you and Tomlinson together to double check the chemistry is all there. Sounds good?”

Tomlinson! As in Louis Tomlinson! As in two time oscar winning actor Louis Tomlinson? Harry couldn’t quite breathe at the thought. There was no doubt that he is one of the actors that would go down in history for this era. Louis was like the James Dean of the last decade. Harry supposed he was still the glowing heart throb even if he was almost 40. It’s like how Harry would let Brad Pitt from Interview with a Vampire in the 90s and last year Brad Pitt from Once Upon a time in Hollywood, do him in all the same ways. 

“That sounds truly amazing. I won’t disappoint you I promise.”

With all pleasantries said, they bid each other goodbye with the expectations of seeing each other in the coming weeks. Harry sat still for a moment and wanted to squeal like a teenage girl in a cheesy movie. The Will Conan hired him based on his raw talent alone. It was common knowledge that the director lived like he still did before the internet was invented. Only being able to reach him if he called you from his Nokia brick or you sent him an email. Harry was just another random bloke to him - not the teenage trainwreck rockstar that everyone else expected him to be. It was not his name or how many times he had been in the papers that got him the job.

The only downside to the role is trying to convince his car crash of a management. He had to actually beg to be able to audition for a traditional macho male lead, he could imagine how bad the response would be to presenting an effeminate prostitute on screen. He frowned, knowing he’d now have to break the news to his handler. As if by magic, his bedroom door opened and Jane stood there tapping her foot. 

“That party was fabulous darling, really showed yourself up to the press. Although we did talk about the leaking of nude photos? None were taken last night, we’re not happy.” 

Harry sighed. He understood he had a bad boy nonstop party hard persona but that was all an act; it doesn't mean at 19 years old he wanted the world to know what he looked like fully naked. There were just some things he felt should be kept private for those you trust explicitly. 

Jane started talking again and Harry flopped back onto his bed and just let her nag. If he was going to be yelled at for a long time he might as well be comfortable. 

***

After a few, okay a lot, of little white lies to his management, they agreed on his change of role. Harry told them the character was only hinted at being gay, never confirmed, when in fact the character has rather gay sex with a very hot man on screen graphically but semantics. 

Two weeks after his initial phone call with Will Conan, Harry found himself at the studios where he’d do his first read through of the script. He was almost bouncing on his toes with all his pent up energy and excitement for it all. 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the window before he headed in. He looked a little odd in his reflection. Well, not odd, just different. Out and about in public, he was used to the leather pants and eyeliner look but now he felt a little freer. He was dressed in the clothes he actually wanted to wear which was a change. He didn’t have any of his music management breathing down his neck on this one so he felt like he could get away with his comfy tan flared corduroys and an oversized beige cardigan. 

He pushed his purse onto his shoulder and spruced his hair up in his reflection. His eyes widened in embarrassment and his cheeks flared red as through his reflection, the Louis Tomlinson waved at him through the window with a smirk on his face. Harry looked straight to the floor and power walked to the front entrance, running away from his foolish primping. He signed in rather quickly and made it to a door that said Rugged Royals (the fake name Kings was running under to keep it as secretive as possible.) 

Harry pushed open the door and tentatively poked his head in. It was half full, not quite everyone had arrived yet. He snuck in wanting to remain as quiet as possible but his Mum’s good parenting filtered through and he had to go around introducing himself to everyone and shaking their hands. He reached Louis Tomlinson last, not out of choice or embarrassment he was just the furthest away by all the tasty cupcakes.

“Here’s a tip kid, if there’s free cakes fill your boots or you’ll regret it.” Louis smiled shoving a red velvet cupcake into his hand. Harry was so awed, not starstruck, but just awed by how beautiful the man in front of him was, even with the silvering flecks brushing through his hair and the deepened crows feet at the corner of his eyes. If anything it attracted Harry to the man even more. 

“Oh and by the way kid, you look gorgeous.” He winked at Harry and nodded to the window where Harry was checking his reflection. Then, he left for the tea table and Harry was speechless. He didn’t get the chance to dig himself out the hole he created or wax lyrically over the colour of Tomlinson's eyes, because Will Conan walked through the door all smiles and hellos. 

Harry made sure to be on his best behaviour. He felt a bit like a child in primary school when the teacher told them they were bringing a guest into the classroom. He sat in place where his name was marked with a straight back and eyes locked onto Will as he spoke. 

They did a quick table read of a few scenes Will wanted to check on before they all reconvened again. Harry felt suddenly shy when he had to read a flirty scene and everyone stared at him. A bold wave of confidence flushed over him when Louis replied in character and looked at him with a wink. 

Harry spent the rest of the table read wondering why the hell he hadn’t started all this sooner. Of course he loved his music, it meant more to him than anything else. He raised himself on it, used it as a friend when he didn’t really have anyone else, poured his heart out with it when no one would listen but then… but then as soon as fame and fortune grabbed hold it, the beauty and freedom of music was taken and destroyed. They made him sing songs he liked to listen to but he didn’t enjoy making or that didn’t reign true to how he really felt. They made him date model after model, well, you couldn’t call it dating. Just a photograph of him walking out of hotel rooms like he’d spent the night between their sheets. Acting felt joyful. He hadn’t even got onto set properly yet but it felt fun. It didn’t feel like a chore or that he was forced to do it. Plus it helped that Louis Tomlinson was very easy on the eyes. 

“Thank you everyone for coming, now if you wouldn’t mind I’d just like to have a quick chat with Harry and Louis if that’s alright.” Will said breaking Harry out of his reverie. 

Harry politely bid everyone goodbye then joined the two older men at the door who he then followed into a smaller private room with two comfy sofas. Harry couldn’t help but blush and let out a croaky thank you when Louis held the door open for him. Will sat on one side and waved his hand as if to tell Louis and Harry to sit opposite him on the other sofa. They did. 

“So you’ve had a chance to wrap your head around the script I’m sure, so you’re obviously quite knowledgeable about how your two characters will intertwine with each other.” 

Louis let out a low hum in agreeance. Harry nodded his head enthusiastically like a small child. 

“Now this is going to be a bit of an awkward ask but ultimately it’ll make for a better film. I don’t want some shitty rom-com surface deep romance from you two. I want passion, angst, Oscar winning emotion. And that’s not going to happen if your first kiss is going to be in camera.” Will shrugged his shoulders like it was simple as that. 

“Oh. Uh…” did Harry understand him right?

“I mean it makes sense to me. You need to be comfortable with each other. No awkwardness, no hesitation. It needs to be raw. So if you guys are okay with it, I think you should have your first kiss now.” 

“No. Yeah. That makes sense. I mean, if you’re okay with it Harry.” Louis looked at him, all piercing blue eyes and soft looking lips and a bit of stubble that Harry knew would just redden his delicate skin slightly. Like he was going to say no. 

“Of course, it’s fine. For the film yeah?” Harry shuffled so he was sitting with his legs crossed underneath him and he was sideways on the couch directly facing Louis. He leaned forward a little, still feeling slightly apprehensive. Louis took it upon himself to turn his head and push up, placing his thinner lips onto Harry’s plush ones. And there you have it. Just like that - their first kiss. The two actors sat back and looked at Will.

“What the fuck was that?” Will laughed, “you’re not 15 year olds going to a high school dance and kissing your crush. Jazz is a man of the night and Clay is a gritty detective. It needs raw passion guys, the characters do a lot more that a little peck on screen, they have sex scenes that need to be-”

Harry didn’t let him finish. He placed his hands either side of Louis’ jaw and pulled him in from a proper snog - tongue and all. Whatever surprise Louis had in that first moment, quickly dissipated. The older man helped Harry pull his body to straddle his lap. Louis gripped at his waist tightly, fingers digging into his love handles. Harry’s hands found their way to Louis' hair, giving it a little tug. The actor moaned causing Harry to whimper. The younger man could feel Louis’ stubble rubbing against his soft skin - no doubt leaving a rosy beard burn around the perimeter of his already very rosy lips. Harry could pinpoint the taste of the chocolate mini muffins on Louis' tongue alongside something that was just the inherent flavour of Louis himself as the older man licked into his mouth. 

Louis' hands started to stroke down Harry’s body and he was so inclined to rut forward for a little bit of relief but then a door slammed. They jumped apart. Their lips parted with a loud smack and Harry swung his head around to see Will had just left the room, leaving them to it. 

“Well then.” Louis said after clearing his throat. 

“Oh Uh sorry I’ll just…” Harry lifted himself from Louis' lap with the help of the older and hands on his waist. There was an awkward pause, “you’ve worked with him before… does he always do stuff like that?”

“Yep pretty much.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

It was quiet. Awkwardly quiet. It felt like it went on for ten minutes but it was more like three seconds. 

“So I’ll see you at the next table read?”

“Awesome yeah. Cool. Bye!” Harry blabbered with a huge smile. He grabbed his purse and dashed out the door, leaving Louis amazed by the younger guy in his wake. 

***

Harry endured yet another very awkward encounter with his taxi driver who took him home because how do you explain a raging hard on to a stranger. The poor cabby made some conversation but Harry was just so embarrassed the words just fizzled out and so returned the awkward silences. 

Harry practically threw the money at the guy as he jumped out the cab, perhaps too much. He supposed it could be compensation for having to deal with an obviously turned on squirmy nineteen year old in the back of his car who, due to his distracting situation, was not up for any decent conversations.

The young lad bolted to his front door, fumbling with his keys and dropping them a couple of times before he actually managed to unlock the bloody thing. Louis was filling up every cavity of his mind as he dragged himself up the staircase. He couldn’t quite believe that a snog had left him quite so shaken up that he was actually racing to his bedroom so he could relieve himself. 

His cardigan felt all too warm as he flung it off and it landed somewhere on the floor of his bedroom. There was a small crash which probably meant it hit the few nail polishes he’d left out on his dressing table. Harry was hopping on one leg as he tried to yank his trousers off eventually tumbling flat onto his bed. When Harry got his hands on his naked skin, he thanked his past self for choosing not to wear pants that morning. 

His cold hands felt like ice on his inflamed skin as Harry danced his fingers across his thighs, picturing Louis resting his body between his legs, dream Louis’ beard scratching across his delicate skin and lips pushing onto the section where his leg met his body. Harry hummed as his knuckle ran down his length. His other hand stroked up his body until it reached his nipple, he pinched it lightly, arching his back into the pleasure of the pain. 

“Lou-” he slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning out the name. It was wrong to think of your co-star during sex… right? But he just couldn’t help it as he let his finger stroke down his cock, over his tightening balls and to the soft skin that sat just above his rim. 

Harry teased his hole, testing it by pushing just his finger tip in. He gave a lick to his other hand and moved it downwards. Wrapping his fingers tight around his length, he moved quickly. He didn’t want to waste any time. He didn’t care about taking it slow. He just wanted to get off and forget about how soft yet intense it was to kiss Louis Tomlinson. 

His finger was dry but he managed to push it in far enough to stroke at the little nub, building up to the rise in his lower tummy that he so desperately needed. Harry could feel that intense pressure where his stomach muscles contracted in a wave of pleasure running through his veins. He was so desperate to cum he almost sobbed but then there was the release. His length spurted hot white stripes across his tensing abdomen. His finger was almost trapped inside his clenching rim. He kept rubbing at his cock until he was overly sensitive, his hips trying to pull away from the onslaught of pleasure from his hand. 

“Lou…” he mumbled. Oh god, he just came to his co-star. Well it’s not the first time he came to Louis Tomlinson, he’s sure he came to his poster when he was twelve and just discovered his body but now he actually knew the man. 

“Oh god, what am I doing,” Harry sighed. He sat up and looked at white liquid pooling on his chest. He puffed the air out of his mouth, “Louis Tomlinson what am I going to do with you.” He ran his finger through the cum across his stomach, mildly fascinated by the way the sunlight from his window glinted off it. 

***

“Hey, how was your day off kid?” Louis asked as he flopped into the chair next to Harry.

“It was good thank you.” He barely managed to squeak the words out when he remembered he got off to Louis the last time he saw him. He could feel the rosy glow blooming onto his cheeks, “So Uh what you planning to do with our time off filming in Italy?”

Harry jumped when a hand slapped onto his shoulder, Louis seemed to be in the same boat. Wills head poked through the gap between them. 

“Ah now that you two are talking about that I’d love to ask you to spend your time together on your days off in Italy. The closer you guys are out of the film, the closer you guys will be in the film.” Will nodded and pulled both men into his sides, “I understand not all co-stars get along but even if you get comfortable with each other, the performance will be so much better. It’s not like Jazz and Clay’s relationship is perfect but it’s intense. Understood?”

Both men nodded insync as Will disappeared back over to his producer. Harry was endeared by Louis’ floppy fringe as he nodded, bouncing around his forehead and managing to make him look so young; sometimes Harry forgot that Louis was 38. He acted so youthful and he damn well looked it to. 

“I’m up for anything lad. Even if you’re so tired after filming you just want to laze around in the hotel room. I’m easy.” 

Louis saying he was easy, conjoined with the image of him lounging in a hotel room was not helping Harry dig his mind out of the gutter. Now he was just picturing the older man doing what he imagined Louis doing the other night but in a romantic boutique Italian hotel room. 

“Yeah. I’m easy too,” Harry squeaked, so uncharacteristically high pitched. He cleared his throat to level his voice deeper again, “I wouldn’t mind seeing a bit of the old streets though, never experienced real Italy before.”

Louis frowned, “a jetsetter rockstar on world tours every year didn’t go to Italy?”

“Oh no I went but I kind of just saw the stadium, the car then the overly modern hotel room that could be anywhere in the world.” 

“That’s sad.” Louis said bluntly, “uh sorry that was kind harsh but, ah, don’t worry, I’ll take you round all those little cobble streets you saw in Roman Holiday.” 

“OMG, yes! Please, I mean. I love that film. That’s what I want.” Harry beamed at him. 

“Okay Hepburn, I'll even get us a Vespa to scoot around in.” He smiled genuinely, chuckling at the younger boy's excitement. 

“That’s perfect. Thank you Louis.” Harry smiles down at the floor, “y’know, I think I’m really going to enjoy making this film.”

“Yeah? Me too.”

***

ACT 2

Harry filmed his first scene in a boring studio in England, one without Tomlinson in it, which was probably why Harry wasn’t as enthused by it as he expected, truth be told. Don’t get him wrong, acting was amazing, he enjoyed it so much. After the first night of shooting he even toyed with the idea of taking a step back from music and looking into acting more seriously.

Harry now stood at the top of the plane steps basking in that lovely wave of heat that blasted you in the face when the cabin door opened - no matter how many world tours he had been on the feeling was still a luxury. He practically stumbled down the stairs, glad that the film bosses had kept the paparazzi away so that they couldn’t catch it on camera. 

Feeling like a mini Lindsey Lohan touring London with ‘there she goes’ playing in his head, the drive to his hotel took him past the iconic monuments he’d never seen before: the colosseum, the forum, the entrance to the vatican. Harry was elated at the sights he saw before he finally got to the hotel room. He thought it was quite strange when he walked into the lobby and was directly dragged straight to the lift rather than the check in but he was airplane tired so he didn't bother even asking why. 

Harry seemed to keep going and keep going up in the lift, which he was used to from his music career heading straight to the penthouse suite. He almost reached his door when it swung open before he could even reach his hand out. Louis stood in the doorway with a welcoming smile. 

“Heyyy…” Harry said, slightly confused, the team he was with moved his bags into the room and promptly left, “why am I in your hotel room?”

“Did you not check your texts?” 

“No, airplane mode.”

“Ah Okay that’s why. Will texted us asking us if it was okay that we share a hotel room, keep each other close and all. Don’t worry there's separate beds and all. Anyway you know how he is, kind of hard to say no to him.” Louis smiled and made his way to the small kitchenette, crafting up two cups of Yorkshire tea. Harry chuckled; he was amused by the idea that Louis is the global superstar for a good few decades now but he still stayed loyal to his tea drinking routes. You can take the man out of yorkshire and so on. 

“We have two days to explore the city as long as we stay incognito before filming. Thought we could go ‘round some sites a little, how does that sound?” Louis said passing one of the mugs to Harry over the back of the sofa where the younger lad had taken a seat. 

“Awful.”

“Oh… uh… I thought you wanted to-”

“Oh don’t get me wrong I’d love to just,” Harry pointed out the window where the weather had taken a harsh turn from the beautiful italian sunshine he saw when getting off the plane. It was replaced with a harsh storm with raindrops the size of marbles.

“Oh crap. Hopefully it clears before filming and more importantly before Arlo arrives - he was very excited to visit the Colosseum and pretend to be a Roman soldier, it’s his latest obsession since learning about them in his class.”

Harry was shocked. Obviously he knew Louis had a kid but sometimes in the lust of your dream celebrity you kind of forget their age and that he very much had a kid who was closer in age to Harry - being only 10 years apart than Louis and his 19 years. It seemed mad to say Louis was 19 years older than him when Louis was just 38 - but in relative Harry was much older than his age mentally, an old soul his mum used to call it. 

Harry spent the rest of the evening listening to Louis and encouraging him to speak more about Arlo. It may have freaked him out a little at first but Louis was so passionate and animated when he talked about his son and Harry had always loved kids. They hadn’t appreciated that they finished their tea hours ago and the sun had fully set. When the conversation tailed off, they sat there in silence. But it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was so comfortable; Harry felt at peace tucked up on the sofa and listening to the rain fall as Louis read his script. 

As midnight came close, Harry’s eyelids began to drool but he kept them as open as he could so he was able to watch the way Louis mouth formed each word of his script. 

“Hey listen. The rains stopped. Arlo can be a centurion after all.” Harry sighed sleepily. 

“Y’know, I think Will was worried about nothing. I think we’re going to get along just fine.” Louis stood, “night lad.” 

He walked past Harry and squeezed his shoulder as he went. The younger man overlapped their hands and smiled up at Louis before he left. Today was a good day, He thought. 

***

Harry felt slightly shy which Harry was definitely not. He was dressed in his staple costume for the film: Long fur coat, the tiniest leather shorts and fishnet tights. He also had a lot of makeup on which he loved to experiment with at home but had never worn in public. 

“Wow, you look really pretty Harry,” Louis had noticed Harry’s uncomfortable stance and his encouraging words lit up the young man's face and completely changed his body language. 

“Thanks Louis.” Harry blushed. 

“Uh I just wanted to ask, I know it’s acting and we kind of have to but I’d still like to ask if you’re okay with me touching you in this scene?”

“I think you’re the first person to ever ask my consent.” Harry blurted in the shock of the question, “um sorry I mean yes. You can. I trust you.” 

Louis frowned at Harry’s response. It was obvious from the moment Louis met the younger lad that he’d had a hard go of the industry, only being touched by the worst parts. He quite honestly didn’t know what to reply so he hugged him, hoping that it’d be comforting. Mid-embrace they were called to set and the older man took Harry’s hand and led him there. 

Louis hopped up onto a bar stool in his tattered suit. Will had a small chat with him and Harry watched as the actor ran through his few movements that led up to Harry entering the scene. A makeup artist ran over to Harry and glossed his skin a little more once the lighting had been cast onto his face. He took deep breaths as she danced around him, focusing on the lines he was about to speak and being in the moment. This scene was important. Will Conan wanted to attempt to do it all in one take so he couldn’t screw up. 

“Rolling, take 1 and…”

“Action!” 

Harry waited for his queue to walk or well, strut over to Louis. He stole the cherry out of Louis’ glass as he said hello. He didn’t know what prompted him to grab the cherry, he just thought it’d look sexy in the moment and Louis' mesmerised eyes confirmed that. Who doesn’t love a bit of improv. Louis managed to regain his control of the scene after his little slip up. The dialogue progressed with a little to a fro flirting until Harry’s triggering line which caused Louis’ character, Clay to jump to his feet and drag him into the back alley. Harry stumbled over his feet a little as Louis pulled him along by his arm, but it all added to the character's desperation. Silhouetted in the moonlight, Louis pushed off Harry’s fur coat and let it drop onto the alley floor. Harry gasped as the older man pushed him against the wall, his back scratching against the brick. In one impressive final swoop, Louis pulled down Harry’s leather shorts and lifted up by his thighs, wrapping the youngest lad’s legs around his waist. The foreheads crashed together, the mouths falling open almost touching, panting. 

“And cut!” 

Louis put Harry down as gently as possible, a bit of a contrast to the scene before. He then checked Harry’s back so gently making sure that he didn’t scratch it against the brick wall. He was so careful with the younger boy and Harry loved it. 

“When you’re ready guys, we’ll do another take.” Will said patting their shoulders and disappearing back to the camera to watch what had just been filmed. Harry thought he’d quite enjoy being manhandled by Louis a few more times.

***

Harry was enjoying the makeup artist's light touch as she removed his makeup with some soft cotton pads and micellar water, especially the waterproof mascara that seemed to refuse to leave his eyelashes and felt clumpy and sticky. It had been a long day of filming the one take shot which in the end, Will decided the first take was the one he liked best anyway. He could feel the makeup artist apply a silky cream to his under eye and pat his cheek as she finished. She capped the bottle and dumped it in her bag. 

Harry heard the thump at the trailer door just before it swung open. The makeup artist kissed Harry’s cheek before stepping out and letting whoever it was in after. 

“Hey Haz, not too tired are you?” Harry twisted in his chair and pulled his robe back up over his shoulder at Louis’ voice. 

“Not for you.” He smiled sleepily, pushing back his curls that had flopped in front of his eyes. 

“Well I promised to take you through the streets of Italy, didn’t I? Sadly no Vespa on such short notice but I think it’ll still be pretty magical.” Louis’ crossed the trailer and unhooked Harry’s thick multicoloured cardigan from its hanger. He held it out open for Harry to slip his arms into over his white vest after discarding the robe. 

“That sounds amazing, Lou.” He smiled dimples and all. Louis offered his hand once Harry had collected all of his things. And that’s how they ended up walking the small cobblestone alleys at 1am by the light of the street lamps. 

“So Mr Rockstar, favourite city you’ve been to on one of your world tours?” 

“Hmmm,” Harry paused for thought. His fingertips running along the stone wall, “I think I’d say Sydney because there were some silly tech issues and the show had to cancel but it meant I got to sneak out, in a ridiculous disguise mind you, and I got to explore the real city. I bumped into this fan who twigged it was me under the disguise and at first I thought oh crap, I just wanted a night off, but she didn’t call anyone or ambush me like someone usually would. I let her take me to this tiny hole in the wall cafe that only old people visited so no one would recognise me. And we talked. Just talked. She didn’t expect anything from me. She didn’t want photos, she didn’t want sex, she didn’t want to exploit anything I had. She just wanted to listen to me talk. It was so amazing. Refreshing. Nobody really listens anymore.”

They reached an old Roman bridge and Harry leant back on the stone side so his head hung backwards off the edge and he could see the gushing water from upside down. Louis held his waist, Harry though it might be a security for the older man rather than him.

“I’ll listen to you whenever you want Harry.” 

Harry swung his head up to look at Louis so quickly he felt dizzy. Louis kept him stable with hands on his waist. 

“You alright there, love?”

“Head rush,” Harry chuckled. The stood close to each other in the fine line between and awkward and a comfortable silence. There was nothing but the sound of the rushing water underneath them and the faint cheers of rowdy drunks streets away. Harry couldn’t believe that even in the dark, Louis’ eyes had a luminous quality - a sparkling blue that could’ve colour picked from the oceans of the Maldives. 

For a moment or two, Harry let himself believe as they stood on the bridge alone that they could be something more but simply he felt like he was a child. Harry may have been across the world but that didn’t mean he had the life experiences Louis had had. Just as the older man went to open his mouth to say something all too meaningful, Harry stepped away untangling himself from Louis’ arms. 

“Uh Arlo’s arriving tomorrow. Don’t think he’d be impressed with his dad falling asleep on him. We should probably head back.” Harry sighed, looking to the moon that hung perfectly in the middle of the river. 

“You’re probably right.” Louis nodded. Just before he started the walk back to their hotel room, Louis kissed Harry’s exposed shoulder and pulled his cardigan back on properly as if protecting his kiss. He walked on and all Harry could do was stare after him until his mind caught up and he was running after the man. 

***

Harry was lying across the sofa of their hotel room, snuggled in a blanket and learning his lines better for filming two days later. He heard the click of the door and immediately poked his head up. 

A mini version of Louis bolted across the hotel room straight to the bathroom, screaming ‘I need to pee’ over and over again. Harry snorted loudly and watched over the back of the sofa as Louis slowly walked through the door with a matching Doctor Who mini backpack slung over his shoulder and wheeling a Doctor Who tiny suitcase. 

“Sorry about him,” Louis chuckled, he dumped the bag by the door and joined Harry on the sofa. He lifted the younger lads feet and put them on his lap and pulled the blanket back over them. Despite their tiny moment on the bridge, nothing had changed. If anything they had become more comfortable around each other. 

“I can promise he is incredibly excited to see you but to be honest I’m surprised he didn’t pee on me in the car he’s that desperate,” Louis sighed, patting Harry’s ankle, “promised I’d go incognito and take him around the Colosseum later if you’re up for it?” 

“Oh you don’t want me gate crashing your father son time. He’ll want to have you all to himself I’m sure,” Harry blushed, popping his script onto the coffee table.

“Let me rephrase that, I love that kid with all my heart but I need moral support if I have to hear the plot of his favourite doctor who episode one more time.” 

Harry chuckled and pushed playfully at Louis' shoulder, “I thought roman centurions were his recent obsession.”

Louis was almost taken back by the fact Harry remembered what he’d said last week, “uh yeah they were, then he found out there was a Centurion in Doctor Who and you can see how that went. Kids eh?” 

“Father, Daddy Dearest, Creator of all!” Arlo called as he left the bathroom. Ah, Harry realised, mini Louis inherited the infamous sass too. 

“What do you want?” Louis sighed, knowing his son all too well.

“I had a lightbulb moment whilst peeing which is where I normally have my lightbulb moments and I have come to the conclusion you must let me stay up later tonight.” Arlo stood with his hands behind his back, and his head lifted higher. 

“And how did you come to that conclusion, Little dude?” Harry chuckled, fascinated and amused by the small child.

“Well, Harold Styles rock sensation, the time difference, of course.” 

“Ah okay, okay.” Harry nodded, trying not to laugh at the young kid's antics. 

Louis sighed, his head flopping to look at Harry in hopes for a little wisdom but the musician just shrugged, biting his lip to contain his laughter. “Okay if you must!” 

Arlo ran and launched into Louis’ lap, giving him a big kiss on the cheek, “thank you Daddy Dearest.”

“Yeah yeah, get your sunscreen, hat and glasses on and meet us by the door for the colosseum.” Louis chuckled. The little kid bolted to his suitcase, yanking it open without wasting any time. 

“Ready to go?” Louis stood, extending his hand out to Harry. 

***

Harry pulled the tip of his baker boy hat lower over his face with his right hand. His left was preoccupied holding Arlo’s as the young boy dragged him through the colosseum. 

Louis was wandering a step behind them on the phone to his management about something very important. Harry couldn’t quite hear what the conversation was but he heard his name a few times. Either way he didn’t want to pry, Louis’ business was his own and Harry was in no way entitled to know about it unless the older man confided in him. 

“Mister Harry, when we get back to the hotel we will reenact a centurion battle and whoever wins gets a bowl of ice cream that Daddy will pay for.” Arlo nodded marching along. 

“Mhmm, is that right?” Harry chuckled, “how about we both take your dad on and we both get a bowl of ice cream?”

The kid debated in his head for a moment as if it was a very serious discussion, “sounds good to me.” 

“Cool, now come over here, your little face is going red so you need some more sun cream.” Harry did it without thinking, taking Arlo’s sun cream from his Doctor Who backpack and slathering it on the kid’s burnt face. The kid pretended to be annoyed but actually quite loved the attention. Louis watched them fondly from a distance. 

“Is that Styles?” 

“And that’s Arlo Tomlinson, I swear!”

“Shit.” Harry sighed. 

“Hey swear jar mate.” Arlo said, punching Harry’s shoulder with his tiny fist. 

“Yeah yeah, c’mon, let’s get your dad.” 

Harry and Arlo rushed over to Louis. He quickly shut down his phone call and led them to a car, ready and waiting to take them back. By the time they reached the car doors, there was already a small crowd forming. Harry’s immediate reaction was to protect Arlo. He got the kid ready in the car before jumping into the middle. Louis squeezing into his side. 

“Sorry you had to cut your tour short Little man,” Harry sighed. 

“Nah it’s alright Mister Harry. It was super fun anyways.” 

“Hey to make it up to you, do you wanna head onto set with me tomorrow and watch? I’ve got a cool action scene where I fight a big dude until your dad comes and saves me. But only if your dad says yes.” 

“Really! Oh Dad please, please! I promise I’ll be good.” 

“Just cause you asked so nicely,” Louis smiled. 

***

ACT 3

Harry sighed as he sat on his hotel bed. He had read some of the headlines that had come out of being caught on their outing earlier today. Most of them criticised his ‘experimental’ stage in both clothing and the fact he was with a man rather than a woman. It confused Harry because it wasn’t like him and Louis were snogging in public or anything, they were just hanging out platonically, but him being with a man would be such horrific news apparently. It also grated on Harry that their ages were mentioned almost a hundred times, pointing out that yes there was an age gap, but did it bother Harry, god no. 

Harry heard Louis leave Arlo’s room after putting him to bed. He knew the kid would be out like a light after the centurion battle re-enactment and a bloody lot of ice cream - the sugar crash was near. The musician jumped to his feet and went into the lounge room to talk to him. Louis flopped onto the sofa and Harry lingered in his bedroom doorway. 

“You okay over there lurker?” 

“I just wanted to check if bringing Arlo to set was okay. I know you said yes but I feel like I overstepped.” Harry sighed, walking over to join the older man on the sofa. 

“Course it’s okay kid. Thought you were going to ask me about the articles about us.”

“I’m used to bad press. It hasn’t affected your business has it, or Arlo in anyway right?” Harry winced, the last thing he wanted was to drag an innocent child into his dodgy world. 

“No, of course not. They were just saying some harsh thing about you is all.” Louis held sympathy in his eyes as he patted Harry’s thigh. Harry smiled softly and shrugged - he was used to it. They locked eyes and gazed at each other. Harry has never found eye contact comfortable with anyone but this, this was peaceful. 

“How old are you, Haz?” 

“Why, are you going to tell me I’m too young to look at you the way I do?” 

Louis chuckled, “No, no, I just- you have a lot on your plate for someone so young.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say. It was true so he just shrugged. Louis reached up slowly and the younger watched his hand swoop the hair behind his ear. He cupped Harry’s cheek pulling his head towards his own and leaning their foreheads together. 

Harry’s phone vibrated with a call under the name management flashing over and over again. 

“Just ignore it.” Louis said and Harry nodded, “Is this okay?” Louis whispered. They were so close, Harry could feel the soft puffs of breath hit his lips as Louis spoke. He fluttered his eyes shut and leant into Louis' hand, turning his head to kiss his palm. 

“Yeah,” he barely said, his voice cracking in desperation. 

Louis pushed up letting their lips graze each other’s. The tingle in Harry’s mouth and Louis' hand resting in the curve of his waist made his toes curl in anticipation. The younger boy shuffled closer until their chests hit. In any other moment, Harry would feel bad that his fingers had screwed up Louis' shirt and that it’d been wrinkled for a year, but right now all he wanted to focus on was the sweet pressure of Louis’ lips on his. He unconsciously climbed into Louis' lap and straddled his hips as their kiss continued. Harry felt relieved, his supposed silly little crush was not just a silly little crush. It also didn’t feel like just a fling, it felt like so much more. It felt transcendent. 

The actor deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue between Harry’s rosy lips. He squeaked, pulling at Louis' neck to keep him as close as possible. Harry’s little whimpers sounded every time their lips broke for more than a second. As if on their own, Harry’s hips began grinding softly into Louis’, giving Harry that clenching need for Louis’ body. He was already half hard and as he rocked down onto Louis he could feel he was too. The older man’s hands slipped from his waist and around his back, until they rested on the curve of his bum. As Louis squeezed, the kiss broke when Harry let out a breathy moan. 

Harry pushed at Louis' shoulder, separating the two of them, his breath hitching. Their chests heaved in time and their panting loud as their lips parted. 

“Wait wait, we can’t do this,” he paused to catch his breath, “here, where your kid could come running in. I know he’s asleep but we should probably move to your room just in case.” 

Louis chuckled, “yeah you’re probably right. It’s best not to scar your children for life at such a young age.” 

Harry giggled and let Louis lift him off his lap onto his feet. The older man stood behind Harry and squeezed his waist making the boy squeal. He shushed him whilst trying to contain his laughter and chasing Harry towards his room. 

Louis lent back on his bedroom door as he watched Harry lay down on his bed. Harry slowly undid his shirt, one button after the other. As the singer looked at him through his doll-like lashes, Louis clicked the door lock. Harry revealed his porcelain skin; he’d been instructed to stay out of the sun and stay as pale as possible for the movie role and Louis couldn’t help but admire how it made him look so delicate. 

Louis stepped away from the door and clambered onto the bed - he may have tripped a little on the way but it made Harry giggle and that was one of the most beautiful sounds Louis had heard in a long time. Harry lay back, his head puffing down into the overly squidgy hotel pillows. Louis crawled between Harry’s open legs, he stroked softly up the boy's clothed thighs until he reached the drawstring of Harry’s pyjama trousers. Harry had a silly thought that being with Louis felt like that moment when you were a kid where you dreamt of a toy for ages and on Christmas morning your parents surprised you and you could unwrap it and have it all to yourself, that one thing you’ve wanted forever. 

Louis pulled at the string, the neatest bow coming undone in one fell swoop. His fingers reached at the elastic waistband until Harry’s hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“You okay? Wanna stop?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry with his fringe flopping in front of his eyes. 

“No, no, I want this… you… I just, I’m nervous.” Harry said, taking deep breaths. 

“What, rockstar, like you still gets nervous?” Louis jested, tickling at Harry’s waist to distract and calm his nerves. 

“Actually, I’ve only done this once before when I was sixteen and it was bad but… I know with you it’ll be good… can we just- just take it slow?” Harry’s cheeks, if they weren’t rosy before, were now burning red. He was so embarrassed to admit his inexperience to a Hollywood dreamboat who has most likely had his fair share of men and women if Arlo was anything to go by. 

“I’ll be as slow and gentle as possible.” Louis' voice was low and husky as he punctuated each word with a kiss to Harry’s chest. Harry sighed, relaxed and content as the pecks to his skin moved further south. 

The younger boy lifted his hips to help as his pyjama bottoms slipped off his waist revealing his naked body to the cool night air and more importantly, Louis. He untangled Harry’s feet from the trousers and kissed at his ankles. Louis paused with his head between Harry’s knees. He was just looking at Harry. 

“What?” Harry felt all shy now. 

“Nothing,” Louis smiled, “everything. You’re just so beautiful and you should be told that more often.” 

He kissed at Harry’s knee, grinning to himself as he gripped at Harry’s soft thighs. Louis loved the feeling of Harry’s silk like skin, completely hairless for his movie role. Harry shook his head at Louis’ comment, he’d been called manly, rugged, handsome but never beautiful and he loved the way it sounded.

“That was pure cheese, hope you know that.” Harry chuckled, sitting up so he could put his hands on Louis’ jaw and pull him in for a soft kiss. 

“Still made you blush though didn’t it, so by all means it did its job. Admit it Harold, you love the cheese.” Louis smiled, pecking at Harry’s lips, then rubbing the tip of their noses together. 

“Love it? Hm, jury’s still out on that one. Maybe you should try it out on me a little more so I can give you a definitive answer.” Harry chuckled at his own cheekiness and pulled at Louis’ top until the older man let him yank it over his head. Harry ran his hand down Louis’ bare chest until it reached his belt buckle. He tugged on it before moving his hand down and softly squeezing at Louis’ jeans-covered bulge.

“You’re a minx, you know that?” Louis said with a breathy sigh of pleasure.

“I try.” Harry shrugged before pulling the older man by his belt buckle until he was lying flat on top of him and kissing him hard. He fumbled with the buckle, too distracted by the way Louis’ tongue felt in his mouth - it felt foreign but exciting in the best way. Harry whined in frustration not being able to undo it but so desperately wanting Louis to be naked too and, more importantly, inside him. Harry tried to keep a hold on Louis as he leant back onto his knees to take off his trousers; he was just obsessed with the burning heat Louis left on his skin after every touch and now he never wanted to go too long without it. 

It was embarrassing to admit but Harry was sure his mouth actually watered when Louis yanked off his jeans and his half hard cock bobbed against his thigh as it was released from the confines of his trousers. The older man wasn’t ridiculously big, like something over ten inches, like those silly Hollywood rumours. He was the perfect size for Harry, deliciously thick and maybe an inch or two over the average size. 

Curiosity and lust overcame him. He reached out wrapping his pale hand around Louis’ hard length and stroking it slowly, as if to test the waters. Harry watched in awe as Louis sighed in relief and his head rocked back with his lips falling open and forming a perfect O. From underneath his lashes, he admired how pretty Louis' face was; His expression bringing out his cheekbones. He felt Louis harden fully in his palm and thumbed at the thick vein that ran along the underside of Louis cock. 

“So good…” Louis said breathlessly, his hips meeting the slide of Harry’s hand, “mmm baby you’re going to have to stop or there’ll be no come left for you.” 

Harry involuntarily whimpered; he didn’t want any to go to waste, he wanted it all for himself. His hand stopped and he reached up to pull at Louis’ neck for a kiss. His mind was going crazy with the desperation to be filled by Louis. 

“Please, please, please,” he begged in little breathy whispers. 

“Be patient, love. I’ll take care of you.” Louis said, punctuating his sentence with a kiss underneath Harry’s jaw. Louis lent over the side of his bed, pulling his suitcase from underneath it and grabbing the watermelon flavoured lube from the inside pocket. He made sure Harry was pushed as high up against the pillows as possible before he lay down on his front in between the boy’s milky thighs. Harry’s breath seemed to hitch at the sound of the lube cap clicking open. 

“Going to make a mess of you sweetheart,” Louis spoke almost breathlessly. His eyes fixated on Harry’s small round bum that could be described as nothing but cute, well maybe sexy.

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and an equally generous amount straight onto Harry’s pink, puckering hole; he heard a little gasp, probably should’ve warned the boy that it was cold. Louis smirked at Harry’s body desperately clenching around nothing. He held Harry’s left thigh tightly, turning his head to press small kisses and nibbles against it as his first finger circled Harry’s entrance and dared to push in. Louis felt his mouth salivating as he watched his finger disappear to the knuckle and thrust back out again. Well, he thought, the lube was flavoured for a reason. 

Louis delved his tongue alongside his first finger, teasing at his rim with soft jabs. Harry tasted sweet and not just because of the watermelon lube. He had a heady sweetness about him that Louis could quite honestly sit and devour all day. He coaxed a second finger in, alternating between scissoring then massaging at Harry’s prostate. It made the younger boy sob with need and his head turned to the side so his teeth could bite at the pillow to keep quiet. His tongue lapped at Harry’s rim until the boy began begging again and his shaking thighs clamped around Louis' head. 

“Please. Please Lou, I need you, need more.” He managed to moan out between sobs. 

“Got to let me go then, Love.” Louis chuckled, his lips shiny and wet whilst he tried to pry Harry’s legs from around his head. 

His thighs fell wide open and he looked up at Louis through his water laden eyelashes- a shimmer across his eyes made them look even more doe-like. The older man pushed himself up but not before leaving a kiss on the tip of Harry’s hard cock which was the same colour as his sinfully pink lips. He jolted at the small and surprising contact. He could feel that rising feeling low in his stomach get higher and higher but he held on, wanting to be good for Louis and not wanting it to be over before he even had the man deep inside him. 

Harry watched wide eyed and hardly blinking as Louis poured the lube onto his dick. He let his fingers tickle across his stomach as he waited, teasing himself and making his tummy muscles clench. 

“You sure, love?” 

Harry nodded wordlessly, not trusting his voice. He was sure if he answered verbally that it would come out as a garbled needy mess, not that Louis hadn’t already seen him like that two seconds ago. He fluttered his eyes shut as he heard Louis shuffle closer. His hands went to grip tightly at the duvet to brace himself, but Louis leant forward, leaning onto his elbows and taking one of Harry’s hands in his and letting the other guide his hard cock into Harry. The 19 year old wrapped his legs around his partners waist as he felt the tip encircle his rim. 

“Kiss me…” he murmured and Louis obliged as he pushed the thick head of his cock past the resistance. The kiss lasted mere moments as Harry’s back arched in the most beautiful way and his mouth fell wide open as he felt Louis inside him for the first time. It took everything in him not to start thrusting into Harry’s tight heat but instead slowly pushing until he was buried in the boy all the way. Louis could feel Harry's body, his soft velvet walls, clenching around him so perfectly and he waited until Harry’s hips started rocking up into his all on their own. 

Louis held both of Harry’s hands in his above the younger boy's head as he started to gently pull out then thrust back in as hard as he could. Harry gasped loudly, his fingernails pushing into Louis' knuckles. The older man kept a tight rhythm but changing his thrust from deep to shallow from slow to quick. It had tears in Harry’s eyes again, quicker than ever. Louis could see the tensions in Harry’s face as he sealed his lips together, desperately trying not to scream out in pleasure. 

“So close, so close…” the boy sobbed, hands tightening in Louis’. He leant down kissing at the boy's neck before he reached his ear. 

“Come for me then Love, make a mess.” 

All Harry could do was nod as his thighs shook and his toes curled. 

“Now…” 

At Louis command, Harry’s whole body vibrates with his orgasm. He screamed soundlessly and his body tightened around Louis. His cock spurted white that pooled into his belly button, some even reaching as far as to vandalise his butterfly tattoo. The older man could barely make two more thrusts before the pressure Harry’s body was giving to his cock pushed him over the edge, spilling deeply into Harry. He hummed at the feeling of being filled up. 

Louis tried not to collapse on top of Harry after feeling so satiated as he pulled out as slowly as possible. The younger boy whimpering at the loss, wanting to hold him inside a little longer. Louis’ thumbs brushed away the tears that tracked down his cheeks. He could barely keep his eyes open after such a forceful whole body orgasm and he loved it - he felt dazed in the best way possible. 

“C'mon babe, I’ve got to get you cleaned up before you fall asleep on me,” Louis almost whispered as he ran his index finger through his come that was streaming out of Harry’s pink hole. 

“Mmm no, I like it.” Harry grumbled as he turned on his side. He didn’t give Louis time to respond, instead he pulled the older man by the arm until he fell into spooning him with no space between them. 

“You’re like my Prince Charming.” Harry chuckled mostly to himself and completely out of it, “never thought I’d get a guy like you. So lovely to me. Only nice things, all the nice things. Night night princling.”

“Night, love. Sweet dreams.” Louis smiled, holding Harry as tight as he could and tucking his nose into the boy's curls. 

***

It was around a week later that they had just finished filming the rather graphic sex scene between their two characters, which Harry found incredibly hard - excuse the pun. It wasn’t exactly easy to be an almost completely naked young man, rubbing up against your incredibly hot kind-of-boyfriend, with cameras on you and therefore you find out you may have a little bit of a voyeuristic kink, without getting a little hot under the collar. The only thing that calmed him down was all the laughing. Him and Louis couldn’t stop giggling, accidentally ruining take after take. Will didn’t mind too much as Harry has an inkling that he’d now worked out their new dynamic since being on set after the night they slept together for the first time. To be honest, despite him and Louis thinking they were being sneaking, Harry knew the whole crew noticed them disappear together occasionally and come back a little messed up and in need of touch ups from the wardrobe and makeup department. 

They were now onto their final shot of the film together and in Italy. Of course there were more pieces to film back in England, pick up shots and what not, but Harry had finished all his scenes with Louis which was maddeningly sad even though he knew their relationship was long term and was not going to come to a grinding stop at the end of filming. 

“Places guys. And….”

“Action.”

Harry leant on the doorframe that led out to the balcony. He turned his head when queued as if Louis had put a record on the turntable and music commenced. Louis stood with his hand outstretched, inviting. Harry reached out for it, not acting but naturally sighing in content when his skin touched Louis’. The older man reached out and touched Harry's forehead where a fake healing gash was placed at his hairline. Harry pretended to wince. 

Louis kissed Harry’s forehead and brought the young boy into his arms. The older man slipped a hand into Harry’s silk robe and rested it on the small of his back, bringing him in closer. Their other hands intertwined as Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder. It was strange filming these dancing scenes because music was added in post production and there was nothing but silence on set. Despite it being strange, Harry felt calm as he breathed in Louis’ scent and they rocked gently from side to side. 

“You know, no matter how many times you hide from the darkness of the world it will always be there, sad thought it is, what you’ve got to do is seek out the light.” Louis murmured quietly, just loud enough for the microphones to catch it. It didn’t really feel like a line from a script to Harry. It felt personal. Louis was his light; he was sure of that. It felt like those precious moments when they were enclosed in their hotel room, sex-exhausted and sleepy at 3am and Louis would speak to Harry about absolute nonsense that ended up being ridiculously deep because he was so tired but wanted to stay up just to look at Harry for a little bit longer. 

Harry let Louis lead him slowly around the room, smiling with full dimples when the older man attempted to spin him. He tucked Harry back into his arms. The younger lad pushed a kiss into the crook of Louis’ neck as they swayed. 

And oh….

In that moment, even with a hundred cameras, a hundred men and blinding lights on them, as his head rested on his chest and Louis’ heartbeat reverberated in his ear, Harry realised he was in love with the man he was slow dancing with and Harry was about 99.9% certain Louis was in love with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through!


End file.
